Broken Promise
by Naru-L
Summary: [AU] Era sempre o mesmo sonho, nada mudava. Primeiro aquela sensação de voltar para casa, seguida pelo desespero da perda de algo que não sabia nomear. Tão real que era difícil acreditar que não fosse verdadeiro.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer – _Harukanaru e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu estava precisando de novas vítimas para minhas torturas e... Err... Harukanaru não me pertence!_**

**N.A. – _Outra resposta ao desafio 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics._**

**Tema – Pesadelo.**

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Era sempre o mesmo sonho.

Nada. Nenhum detalhe. Nem mesmo uma pedra mudava de lugar.

Sonhei tantas vezes com aquele cenário nos últimos anos que ultimamente simplesmente sei que é sonho. Sei qual será o desfecho, mas não consigo fazer nada para mudá-lo.

Deve ser por essa razão que chamam esse tipo de sonho de pesadelo.

_A primeira coisa que vejo é o céu alaranjado, o sol poente ofusca meus olhos por alguns minutos, mas finalmente consigo ver o local._

_Tenho a nítida sensação de que conheço esse lugar. É quase como estar em casa. E se não fosse o pequeno fato de que minha casa fica na cidade, eu me deixaria levar por esse sentimento._

_Não consigo nomear essa sensação de 'lar', apenas sei que reconheço o lugar e que por alguma razão deveria estar ali. Sinto-me feliz, realmente feliz. É quase estranho porque há muito tempo não sei o que é isso._

_E é então que tudo começa a desmoronar._

_Passo pelo grande portal no final da estrada, e tenho que piscar para acreditar que não existe nada lá. Nada para explicar aquela sensação de 'estar em casa'. Alguns prédios irreconhecíveis estão no final da estrada estreita que percorri. Quase completamente destruídos. Não há telhados visíveis, apenas meias paredes._

_**Dói, não é mesmo? **_

_Percorro todo o local em pouco tempo, não há muitos lugares para se esconder no que restaram dos dois prédios. Finalmente me dou por vencido, e paro no meio do que um dia fora um grande jardim._

_**Perder tudo. **_

_Meus olhos observam cada pequeno detalhe, sinto meu peito apertado._

_**Família. Amigos. Segurança.**_

_No fundo da minha mente, algo me diz que algo está errado. Tem alguma coisa faltando. Algo que deveria estar esperando por mim. Alguém que deveria estar ali... Em segurança._

_**Destrói seu coração.**_

_Meu peito se aperta, a inevitável sensação de perda parecendo esmagar meu coração e ameaçando me sufocar. Culpa. Culpa por algo que não consigo entender._

_**Sua alma.**_

_O som de algo caindo me desperta, e por alguns segundos penso que não pode estar tudo perdido. Viro-me rapidamente na direção do som e vejo uma silhueta familiar._

_Naquele momento tudo faz sentido, e por alguns segundos a felicidade volta a me envolver. Encontrei o que estava procurando. A parte que faltava. O que provocava àquela sensação de estar no lugar certo. Estar em casa._

_Um sorriso curva meus lábios, estendo a mão em sua direção, e isso parece assustá-la._

_Franzo o cenho, tentando me aproximar, e ouço com dolorosa clareza. Um meio grito de medo, antes que ela se vire e comece a correr._

_Observo chocado a dona da silhueta correr para longe de mim, para fora do meu alcance. Levando todo e qualquer resquício de felicidade que eu tenha experimentado._

_Eu sei que tenho que alcançá-la. Protegê-la. Cuidar para que seja feliz. Cumprir a promessa que fiz quando a deixei sozinha._

_Vejo-a cair uma ultima vez, e grito seu nome. Isso parece paralisá-la. Alcanço-a enquanto ainda está se levantando, seguro seu braço, forçando-a a se virar em minha direção._

_Sorrio tolamente, percebendo que não há nada naqueles olhos assustados que lembrem a pessoa que deixei para trás. Abro a boca, pensando em me desculpar pelo engano, mas nenhum som soa._

_A dor aguda em meu estomago é tudo que posso sentir, baixo a cabeça, observando as mãos pequenas segurando o cabo da pequena espada que perfurou meu corpo, o sangue encharcando minhas roupas e manchando a pele dela._

_Caio de joelhos, ainda segurando-a, sem lhe dar outra opção além de imitar meus movimentos. Não consigo falar, seja pela dor ou pela dificuldade de respirar. Minhas pálpebras ficam pesadas, e a ultima coisa que vejo é o rosto dela, coberto por lágrimas e arrependimento._

_Tudo fica escuro, e eu me sinto cair._

_A dor desaparece, mas não a sensação de perda._

_**Dói demais, não é?**_

Tachibana Tomohisa acordou assustado, cada respiração parecia ser a ultima. As cobertas escorregaram da cama e caíram no chão, enquanto lutava para se livrar dos resquícios do conhecido pesadelo. Podia sentir o suor encharcando suas roupas, as longas mechas escuras grudadas em seu rosto.

'_É apenas um sonho.'_ Disse para si mesmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e afastando-o do rosto. _'É apenas um sonho! Deixe de ser tolo.' _Repetiu, suas mãos de maneira quase inconsciente tocaram o local em que sentira a lâmina afiada cortar seu corpo.

A sensação parecia real demais para que pudesse esquecê-la facilmente. Balançou a cabeça, tentando fixar sua atenção nos homens adormecidos a poucos metros de distancia. _'Está vendo, Tomomasa? Não passou de um sonho._' Fechou os olhos, finalmente conseguindo controlar seu corpo novamente. _'O mesmo maldito sonho!'_

Levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível, caminhando até a janela da pequena cabana onde os homens que sobraram de seu destacamento se abrigaram naquela última noite antes de retornarem para casa.

'_Casa...'_ Sorriu, observando a neve caindo do lado de fora. _'Parece mais assustador do que qualquer pesadelo.'_

- Teve um pesadelo, Tomomasa?

O rapaz se virou, fitando o amigo. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo.

- Vai acordar os outros, Takimichi. - Concordou com um aceno antes de lhe dar as costas novamente.

Não queria que seus homens descobrissem que seu comandante sofria com um pesadelo idiota que o deixava momentaneamente desligado da realidade. Não existiam muitas coisas que o assustassem, muito menos a própria morte.

Há muito tempo passara a encarar a possibilidade como algo natural. Passara quase dez anos lutando por alguma razão tola e idealista que nem ao menos se lembrava mais.

'_Fui realmente tolo. Até mesmo convenci Takimichi a me acompanhar.'_ Balançou a cabeça, rindo da própria estupidez. Lembrava com dolorosa clareza de sua própria voz dizendo que nada aconteceria, seriam apenas alguns meses, no máximo, até que retornassem para casa. _'Com algumas belas histórias para entreter as damas.'_

- Vai passar quando voltarmos para casa. – Takimichi disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Foi o mesmo sonho.

- Reconheceu o lugar?

- Não. – Sua voz deixava claro que não queria continuar aquela conversa. Era no mínimo desagradável pensar como um simples sonho poderia lhe deixar aterrorizado.

Tomomasa, como os amigos costumavam chamá-lo, não se assustava com facilidade, a guerra o fizera endurecer. Perdera através dos anos toda àquela inocência juvenil, a capacidade de se impressionar com cada pequeno detalhe. Muitos diziam que havia perdido parte de si mesmo.

Pouco ou nada havia restado do rapaz que não se preocupava com os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Não podia agir despreocupadamente quando havia vidas sob seu comando em perigo a cada decisão que tomava.

- Volte a dormir, Takimichi.

- E você?

- Não conseguiria dormir agora. – Tomomasa balançou a cabeça novamente, virando-se para o amigo com um sorriso. – Descanse, sairemos assim que amanhecer.

- Vou com você buscar Fuji.

- Fico realmente emocionado com sua preocupação, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de apanhar Fuji e voltar para casa sozinho.

- Por favor, Tomomasa... – Takimichi estreitou os olhos. – Diga que não tem nenhum plano indecente com a garota.

-...

- Ela é quase uma irmã para nós.

- Para você talvez, nunca a considerei parte da minha família. – Tomomasa riu – Ao menos não dessa forma.

- Tomomasa.

- Volte a dormir antes que acorde os outros, Takimichi.

Ouviu o amigo resmungar enquanto voltava para a própria cama, virou-se em sua direção, um sorriso ainda curvando seus lábios.

- Se lhe servir de consolo, meu amigo, garanto-lhe que minhas intenções são as mais inocentes possíveis com a doce Fuji.

- Já ouvi essas palavras antes e tiveram o mesmo efeito que neste momento. – Takimichi deitou, puxando as cobertas sobre si. – Não acredito em nenhuma delas.

Tomomasa riu, voltando-se para a janela novamente. Não podia culpar Takimichi por duvidar de suas palavras, ele mais do que ninguém conhecia sua reputação, mas estava falando sério quando dizia que suas intenções para com Fuji eram inocentes. _'Foi minha promessa. Palavras tolas de um casal tolo, mas ainda assim uma promessa.'_


	2. Parte II

_**N.A. - Versão integral do fic para o desafio 140 do MDF**_

**Tema - **Reencontro

* * *

**  
**

**Broken Promise**

**Parte II **

Aquela manhã começara como qualquer outra, seus homens haviam acordado logo ao nascer do sol, arrumado suas coisas, e montado seus cavalos. O céu parecia o mesmo que o dos últimos dias, encoberto por nuvens pesadas, o sol apenas uma sombra no céu.

'_Tudo parece igual.'_ Tomomasa pensou consigo mesmo, lançando um último olhar para a cabana que haviam utilizado para se proteger do tempo chuvoso e frio do meio do inverno. _'Mas nada é igual.'_

Dez anos haviam se passado desde que saíra de casa. Dez longos anos que havia deixado amigos para trás, e tudo aquilo que considerava seu mundo. Houveram oportunidades para que visitasse as pessoas que considerava sua família, mas ele as desprezara. Pensava que se voltasse a vê-los sua determinação diminuiria, se visse o que a guerra havia provocado nos rostos juvenis de sua lembrança sua coragem cairia por terra.

Haviam poucas coisas das quais tinha medo, mas sabia que se soubesse da realidade da situação acabaria tão aterrorizado se tornaria um completo inútil. Seu maior medo desde que se tornara comandante era voltar a ser o despreocupado Tachibana Tomohisa. O adolescente que se alistara por considerar a situação divertida, fácil... O jovem cuja maior preocupação era como conquistar esta ou aquela garota.

- Tomomasa?

Ele piscou, libertando-se da nostalgia, antes de fitar o amigo interrogativamente.

- Os homens estão esperando. – Takimichi falou calmamente. – Tem algo errado?

- Nada, podemos ir. – Tomomasa sorriu, subindo no próprio cavalo.

Não havia razão para ficar preso ao passado. Agora que a guerra havia terminado poderia se tornar tão irresponsável quanto desejasse, sem arriscar a vida de pessoas inocentes no processo.

Passou pelos homens, tomando a dianteira. Podia ouvi-los conversarem enquanto o seguiam, e isso o fez relaxar. _'Tudo parece igual.'_

**oOoOoOo**

Tomomasa obrigou o cavalo a parar, seus olhos buscaram o conhecido portal da entrada do templo, e uma pequena sensação de alivio percorreu seu corpo. Sentia-se realmente feliz consigo mesmo por ter obrigado Takimichi a continuar com os homens até a cidade e deixá-lo sozinho, pois não saberia como explicar o sorriso tolo que simplesmente se fixou em seus lábios ao se aproximar do local.

O amigo provavelmente interpretaria suas reações de forma errônea, coisa que aliás estivera fazendo desde que receberam a noticia de que tudo havia sido decidido e finalmente poderiam retornar para casa.

Sabia que todos ficaram aliviados e felizes, muitos haviam perdido a vida naquela estúpida guerra, mas a expressão desconfiada de Takimichi quase o fazia desejar que a batalha continuasse.

Entendia o ponto de vista do amigo, Fuji realmente crescera com eles. Takimichi a considerava uma irmã caçula, parte da família. Tomomasa não podia culpá-lo por tentar protegê-la do conquistador que todos pensavam que era.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando que se a garota em questão fosse outra, não pensaria duas vezes em fazer todas as coisas abomináveis que Takamichi o advertira para não fazer, mas Fuji era diferente. A garota órfã, bem mais nova do que eles não hesitava em puxar-lhe as orelhas quando descobria suas atividades clandestinas. Era quase inevitável deixá-la descobrir suas pequenas 'molecagens' apenas para ver a expressão ultrajada no rosto delicado.

E Tomomasa sentira falta de todas as pequenas mudanças de expressão da garota dez anos mais nova que ele. Seus sorrisos, sua indignação, a raiva e frutração por suas tolices inconseqüentes. Tinha certeza de que se ela fosse mais nova, teria conseguido fazê-lo mudar de idéia quanto a se alistar na batalha.

A última vez que discutiram fora pouco antes de partir. A garotinha de longos cabelos negros o encarou com a mais desaprovadora das expressões. Uma pequena boneca de porcelana, tentando parecer assustadora:

'_Tachibana-san! Que idéia estúpida é essa que me contaram?'_

'_Depende de qual delas chegou aos seus ouvidos.' _

_Sua resposta servira apenas para irritar mais a garota de dez anos. Ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e o encarou com indisfarçável irritação._

'_Você vai nos deixar?'_

'_De certa forma.'_

'_E está arrastando meu irmão junto!'_

'_Takimichi tem idade o suficiente para decidir o que quer fazer da própria vida.'_

'_Ele nunca se alistaria se não fosse você! Takimichi não deseja lutar! É sua culpa, Tachibana-san! É sua culpa se meu irmão morrer!'_

A lembrança dos olhos castanhos, cheios de lágrimas e indignação o perseguiram por muitas noites. Quando Takimichi fora ferido, a voz infantil voltara a soar em sua mente, dizendo que tudo aquilo era sua culpa.

Tomomasa balançou a cabeça, afastando a lembrança. Bateu os pés no flanco do cavalo, colocando-o em movimento, os olhos fixos no portal do templo, o sorriso que estivera desaparecendo a medida que se aproximava do local do que um dia fora um templo aparecia em seu campo de visão. Os dois prédios antigos, que haviam sobrevivido a quase cem anos, agora não passava de ruínas. As paredes de pedra que restaram estavam cobertas de rachaduras, e pouco havia do que um dia fora o telhado.

As batidas de seu coração se aceleraram, enquanto uma fina camada de suor cobria seu rosto. Forçou o cavalo a cortar a distância que o separava do local, enquanto as lembranças do pesadelo que o perseguia voltava. Finalmente reconhecia as ruínas que lhe traziam sensações tão contraditórias.

- Fuji! - Puxou as rédeas, forçando o cavalo a parar no que um dia fora o jardim frontal do templo. Saltou do animal, sem esperar que parasse completamente, correndo para a velha porta de madeira.

Percorreu o que restara dos dois prédios, chamando pela garota. Não reconhecia o som da própria voz, distorcida pelo medo e desespero do que poderia ter acontecido com a garota.

'_Por que não posso ficar com os outros?'_

'_Aqui é mais seguro, Fuji.'_

'_Um bando de mulheres, e você acha que é mais seguro?'_

'_Mesmo se essa guerra se prolongar, não atacarão um templo.'_

_A garota fez uma careta, fazendo-o rir. Despediu-se com um aceno, dando meia volta, quando sentiu as pequenas mãos da garota agarrarem sua manga._

'_Você vai voltar?'_

'_Claro, quando for seguro—'_

'_Não.' Ela balançou a cabeça, apertando o tecido com mais força.' Prometa que vai voltar.'_

'_Eu já disse que vou voltar, Fuji.' Apertou a mão da garota delicadamente._

'_Meu pai disse isso e não voltou.'_

'_Não sou seu pai.' Tomomasa piscou, demorando alguns minutos para entender o que ela queria dizer._

'_Prometa que não vai morrer, Tomomasa.'_

_Nunca soubera dizer se fora a promessa incomum ou o fato dela chamá-lo de Tomomasa e não Tachibana-san como costumava fazer, mas algo mudara depois daquele dia._

'_Tentarei me manter vivo por você, Fuji Hime.' Observou sorrir, corando pelo tratamento que lhe dispensara. 'E voltarei para buscá-la quando não houver mais perigo.' Apertou a mão delicada contra seu braço, desejando que não tivesse que partir. 'É uma promessa.'_

O rapaz parou, no meio do que restara do jardim. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimosamente encheram seus olhos. Sua respiração se tornava mais difícil a cada momento, a culpa o impedia de pensar racionalmente.

Pensamentos desconexos passavam por sua cabeça, dizendo-lhe que era o culpado pelo que tinha acontecido com a garota. Sabia que ela estaria segura se continuasse na casa da família de Takimichi, haviam homens o bastante lá para protegê-la, mas tivera medo de que, quando não estivesse por perto, ela o esquecesse.

'_Egoísta estúpido! '_ Xingou-se mentalmente.

Quase podia ouvir a voz do amigo dizendo, acusadoramente, cheia de raiva e pesar:

'_É sua culpa. Fuji está morta por sua culpa.' _

Apertou os olhos com mais força, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Tudo seria diferente se não se deixasse levar por sua personalidade inconseqüente, sempre achando que a vida era uma brincadeira. Sempre imaginando que nada poderia vencê-lo.

- Idiota orgulhoso! – Aproximou-se do cavalo. Recusava-se a acreditar que tudo estava perdido. Usou todas as forças para calar a razão, que continuava a gritar que não havia nada a ser feito: Fuji estava morta. Como poderia uma garotinha sobreviver?

Quase desejava que o resto de seu pesadelo se concretizasse, que alguma sombra obscura de seu passado surgisse para dar fim a sua vida. _'Não posso pensar assim.'_

O animal ergueu a cabeça, chamando sua atenção. Virou-se lentamente para a silhueta parada a alguns metros e sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar com a cena: O sol se pondo ao fundo, tingindo o céu de tons de rosa e púrpura. A pouca luminosidade impedindo-o de reconhecer a pessoa que o observava.

Quase inconscientemente, suas mãos tocaram o ponto no estomago. O local em que sempre sentia a lâmina afiada cortar sua pele. Seus dedos tocaram o cabo da espada que carregava na cintura.

Quase inconscientemente, suas mãos tocaram o ponto no estomago. O local que sentia a lâmina afiada cortar sua pele. Seus dedos tocaram o cabo da espada que carregava na cintura.

Tomomasa desembanhou a espada, e esperou. Talvez desejando que seu desejo se realizasse e sua vida realmente terminasse naquele momento.

Seus olhos captaram longas mechas negras se soltando do coque bem feito da figura, movendo-se livremente com a brisa enquanto se aproximava. A voz feminina soou chorosa, a maneira de falar fazendo soar um alarme em sua mente, mesmo que em nada lembrasse a quase sempre irritada e desaprovadora voz infantil de que se lembrava.

- Tomomasa!

Ele piscou, a espada escapando de suas mãos no momento que o corpo frágil colidiu com seu peito, e braços delicados o abraçaram. O cheiro de flores que conhecia parecia o mesmo, atiçando sua memória, forçando-o a reconhecer a pessoa que o abraçava mesmo que a aparência fosse outra. Baixou a cabeça, fitando o coque desfeito, as longas mechas que agora caiam pelas costas delicadas, exalando o conhecido aroma de flores.

Fechou os olhos, abraçando-a com força. A voz cruel de sua razão lhe dizia que estava alucinando, aquilo não podia ser real, e ele sabia que o mais provável é que aquilo fosse apenas uma variação cruel de seu sonho, prometendo-lhe algo que não poderia ter.

- Fuji...

- Você voltou! – A voz da garota soou feliz, apesar de abafada contra seu peito. – Você realmente voltou.

- Eu prometi que voltaria. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes que ela se afastasse para observá-lo.

- Eu esperei tanto por você.

Tomomasa observou as feições delicadas da garota, parecidas com o que se lembrava, mas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Não havia mais daquele ar infantil e ingênuo em seu olhar. _'Parece igual... Mas não é.'_

- Eu sei. – Levantou a mão, tocando a pele macia do rosto da garota, sorrindo junto com ela com a carícia leve. – Você não precisava ter esperado por mim... Não me fez uma promessa. – Sentiu o corpo todo se aquecer com a sensação, perfeita como apenas os sonhos são.

- Sim, eu fiz. – Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e apoiando o rosto na palma da mão de Tomomasa. – Eu disse que esperaria por você.

- Não me lembro disso.

- Sim, eu fiz. – Ela murmurou, apoiando o rosto na palma da mão de Tomomasa. – Prometi que esperaria por você.

- Eu deveria tê-la feito me prometer a mesma coisa que me pediu.

Fuji apenas sorriu, apertando a mão dele antes de dar um passo para trás.

- Prometa que não vai morrer, Fuji.

- Não posso. Tachibana-san. - Ela soltou sua mão, o sorriso desaparecendo. – É tarde demais.


End file.
